


If you only knew...

by Jadeyeol



Category: Angst - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, Chanyeol x reader - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Loey - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Park Chanyeol - Fandom, chanyeol imagine, imagine - Fandom, park chanyeol imagine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: Sometimes its better to risk it all and say what you really feel...





	If you only knew...

"Oh, um, we're actually dating."

You remembered you felt your world came crashing down when he told you those words. Looking back, you were actually amazed at how you played it cool, like it didn't bother you at all.

"That's g-great." You lied.

Chanyeol.

Your best friend, the one you always talked to, spend time with, eat with, watch movies, fight, spend time at the studio where he played his guitar and recorded songs.

basically everything.

You met him in the first year of college. Lost, as you were having trouble looking for directions, someone spoke.

"Are you lost?" He said.

Looking up at him, you froze. He was tall, had brown curly hair, big doll like eyes and the way he smiled at you, you noticed his adorable dimples.

"Uh...I am actually."

That day you actually had the same class together, after that...you guys created a beautiful friendship.

You guys would meet up after class, have lunch, go shopping and sometimes he'll stay with you in your apartment and talk all night about everything. On holidays you guys will make time for each other and exchange gifts. 

You slowly began to fall for him and you always wondered if he did as well.

You remembered the day when you guys were watching a movie and in the middle of the movie he already fell asleep on your lap. You chuckled as you looked down at him and began to play with his hair, fingers slowing combing through his brown locks. Admiring his facial features, you then caressed his cheeks, you heart fluttered when he sighed in content.

 

"Oh, Chanyeol, I wonder if you love me as much as I love you." You thought to yourself.

 

Time passed by and everything was still the same. Until Chanyeol had to go back home, to visit his grandfather who has gotten sick, he loved him so much and he wanted to be there for him.

 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye...for now." He pulled you into a tight embrace. "Once grandfather feels better I'll come back." He whispered into your hair.

 

Pulling back from his embrace "You better, I'll miss having you around." You pouted.

 

"Yah, don't be sad." He took your face in his hands and squeezed your cheeks together. "You look cute like this." He laughed.

 

You felt your heart race once you heard him laugh, it was something that you loved the most about him.

 

It's been almost 2 months since he left and you missed him so much. Everyday he'll call or text and sometimes you guys will video chat for hours.

 

Then you noticed that the daily calls turned into 3 times a day to barely even a text. You were a little bummed out but you brushed it off thinking he's busy taking care of his grandfather.

Another few months gone by and you were ecstatic that he will finally come back. After thinking about it over and over, you decided to confess to him.

On your way to his apartment to finally see him, he had told you to come by at 6 but you were very impatient and went at 3.

You heart began to beat like crazy, it felt like it wanted to burst. 

You then knocked.

Planning to jump on him once the door was opened but...

"Yes?" It was a woman...beautiful one actually.

That day everything changed.

It's been two years since you spent time with Chanyeol. He presented you that girl, her name Mia and he explained how they met back in his hometown, she was actually hired to help take care of grandfather but through that they started talking and eventually started dating.

 

You were hurt that Chanyeol never mentioned her and he explained how he wanted to when he came back, either way it would still hurt the same.

 

Chanyeol would text you every day and sometimes you will answer, whenever he wanted to hang out you made an excuse that you were busy. That kept on until you just stopped talking to him.

 

It hurt that you did it but you thought it was the best and a quick way to get over him. He asked so many times why you were being distant and you'll make any random excuse.

 

Even though two years has passed, no communication with him at all...for some reason you still thought about him.

 

You always wondered...was he happy? Not caring for your own happiness as long as he was. Some would say it's crazy but you blame yourself for that. Not confessing sooner was something you'll always regret.

 

You always wondered if by confessing sooner you guys would have been together, living a happy life. 

But sadly, it will never happen.

 

Two more years has passed.

You were at a fancy social event from your job, At this point you felt like everything was falling into place. You worked at your dream job, got better apartment and...got a boyfriend.

 

You went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air, smiling as you watched over the city of Seoul. 

 

Then you felt someone behind you, arms wrapped around your waist. Recognizing the person when you smelled his cologne...

 

"Kai." You smiled as you leaned back to him, back pressed against his chest.

 

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered in your ear and kissed your neck and down to your shoulder. "The musical performance is about to start, let's go back."

 

You nodded, holding hands with Kai as you made it back to your table and the musical performance already had started.

 

Listening to the music but not actually paying attention since you were way into the conversation with Kai. He was making you laugh, holding your hands, kissing your cheeks...he was making you feel good, as always.

 

"You seem very sweet today, more than usual actually." You told him giggling.

 

"It's a special day." He smiled.

 

"Special? What do—"

"Ladies and gentleman, now I'd like to invite someone to the stage, he has a very special announcement to make."

You heard that voice, on the mic...you heard that familiar voice.

 

"Chanyeol?" you whispered.

 

"Kai!" Chanyeol called him to the stage, everyone began to clap.

 

You gasped when you saw him. It was him, Chanyeol. He looked handsome as always, but his hair was dyed pastel pink this time. 

 

Chanyeol was the musical guest at the event. Looks like his dreams of being a musician had come true.

 

When you saw him smile, you felt so many emotions and the old feelings for him wanted to come back. You didn't know if you wanted to laugh or cry...it's been years since you've seen him. 

 

Chanyeol, your Chanyeol was there.

 

Confused, very confused at what was happening. Kai went to the stage and took the mic from Chanyeol, they both bowed and shook hands. Kai had a huge grin on his face and that was making you more confused.

 

"Hi, everyone, Like my friend, Chanyeol said, I have a very special announcement." He looked at you over at the table. "Y/N, can you come here, beautiful."

 

"Y/N?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "It can't be her." He thought to himself.

 

Managing to stand up, you walked towards the stage. Your legs felt like jello, your heart was racing, you felt hot...you wanted to run away.

 

Making it to the front of the stage, you nervously smiled at Kai.

Then...

You locked eyes with Chanyeol.

He didn't move or anything, he had this blank look on his face and you didn't know whether he was happy or not.

 

Kai then made his way towards you.

 

Even though your mind was everywhere, once you locked eyes with Kai, you felt calm.

 

"Y/N, It's been almost two years since we've been together. I know this sounds cheesy but when I saw you it was love at first sight."

 

Kai went on, on talking about how you met, talking about how happy you made him, on how he's lucky to be with you. Your heart began to race once again when you knew where this was going.

 

Kai then knelt down in front of you, everyone at the event gasped and began to cheer. 

 

"Will you marry me?" he opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond. An engagement ring you always dreamed about.

 

You looked to your side and noticed that Chanyeol wasn't there. Turning your focus back to Kai, wiping the tears from your cheeks, you spoke.

 

"Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

 

"Yes!" Kai placed the ring on your finger and pulled you into his arms, pulling back enough so he could take your face into his hands and kiss you.

 

At that moment, you felt happy. When you saw Chanyeol, you felt weak but you remembered that he was never yours in the first place. Kai was your happiness now.

 

On the other hand, far in the back, there he was. Chanyeol. Watching Kai peppering your face with kisses. Watching you blush and giggle...seeing how happy you were.

 

Chanyeol always thought if you ever loved him back. The girl, Mia? Only dated her so he can distract himself from you, because he didn't think you loved him back like he loved you. 

 

Since you were barely around during his relationship he confirmed to himself that you never loved him as a man, you never showed any signs of jealousy or nothing. 

 

You worked and worked. You were so busy that he felt that you didn't had time for him anymore. 

 

After his break up, he only dedicated his time to the music, as he always dreamed of and you? You were his muse, he always thought about you. Wondering how life would be if you were together. But now, it was too late and that was his biggest regret in life...not being able to confess to you. The love of his life.

If Y/N only knew...

If Chanyeol only knew...


End file.
